Celebrity's Total Drama Pokemon: Unova Reunion Special
The episode opens with the introduction of a show called Celebrity's Total Drama Pokemon: Unova with the hosts, Chris McLean. Before discussing the cast and what they did after Total Drama Pokemon: Unova League ended, in Kanto region and are celebrating Harold's work in the Pokémon League. But he was not, Harold went on vacation with LeShawna, Gwen, Trent and Tyler. After this, Ash, Iris, and Cil travel through the Decolore Islands on Ash makes his way back to Kanto, with Iris joining so she can become a better Dragon Master, and Cilan planning on improving his Connoisseur skills with Kanto Pokémon. Another Kanto region, They are all allowed in. Chris then revels they are the stars of his new show, Total Drama Kanto. However, Chris is not done with the surprises and moments later, Duncan's ex girlfriend member Courtney returns and the one who suggested she get anger management. Chris goes on to welcome the second returning camper: Alejandro, another one involved in Total Drama Kanto, then arrives. Chris said a new journey for Ash will soon begin to new Region Kalos. The cracked TV is still working while it announces the best reality show host was Chris, while the cast groans. Chris says he couldn't have done it without a few people from Total Drama Pokemon, but included in this was the caterers, the interns, and his stylists, and he didn't mention the cast. Noah was especially angry about that he didn't mention his "long suffering" assistant, and kicked the television away, and calls Chris a "schmuck." Chris then says he will announce his new show Total Drama Kanto at the Orpah Show. All the contestants then walk off in separate directions to finding Bulbasaur, Charmander & Squirtle, but Sierra tells them not to give up, because they have so many millions fans who are rooting for them, and they know everything about them. After the commercial break, the Celebrity Manhunt hosts announce that Total Drama Pokemon is making a comeback. Chris, in a helicopter, says that the cats will really stop at nothing to get back their fame and fortune, including sabotage and cheating. Chris then says he loves them, but when Chef Hatchet seems surprised after what had happened earlier, Chris said he didn't like them before they set off on the journey. Back at the canyon, all the contestants have fallen asleep, but Owen caught scent of a smell. It turns out that DJ was cooking food for everyone with everything he could find, so basically, it was bad enough to make even Owen throw up. Chris then shows up with a giant magnet and pull the bus up, and said that they don't call him the best reality show host for nothing. All the contestants get in the bus, but when Owen was trying to get in, his pants get caught on the bus and ripped of. Chris takes them back to Professor Oak's lab lot where Alejandro cooks them all pancakes, which Owen ate all of. Chris then announces that nobody does drama like them, but Heather interrupts and asks what happened to Total Drama Kanto, but Alejandro angrily says it was all a trick. Heather asks if that is really true, and Chris said the only thing he came up with was the name. Chris then asks if they still had it, and Heather once again asks about Alejandro, but Chris gives her a noogie and tells her he was there for the insight, but he said that he could join them next time to make up for it and Chris tells them it is an Kalos League competition in a jet. But Chris asks if they would do it for a million dollars and all the contestants have agreed. Celebrity Manhunt has made an alert about the next season of Total Drama, and the Drama Machine went so high up it exploded. Zoey wonders what everyone is doing with Chris on TV, and Geoff wonders what he is doing with bags of money, and the hosts told the Chris has set off on the next season of Total Drama, taking place around the world with a chance to win one million dollars. Confessionals are then seen for a majority of the contestants. Chris then is seen nearby the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. As Chris reviews what will happen this season, he asks what more could you possibly want? Chef comes out of the plane, Ash with Pikachu ventures into the Kalos region to make new friends or return old friends and new rivals along the way and Chris thinks that is a great idea. The new season, Total Drama Pokemon: Kalos Journey, has its logo shown. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama series meets Pokemon Category:Total Drama Crossover Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes! Category:Specials Category:List of Total Drama Pokemon: Unova Leagues Episodes Category:Fan Fiction